Amor de fuego ropa azulada
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: — ¡Sapphire!/¡Black! — dijeron asombrados debido a que encontraron a ambos chicos castaños dormidos en el pasto, estando estos abrazados y muy bien acurrucados para poder conseguir su siesta acogedora después de aquella feroz batalla de fuego.
1. Siesta acogedora

Primero que nada, sé que muchos me mataran ya que no me he aparecido en mucho tiempo y por qué no he subido el capítulo de "_No quiero quedarme solo-a_" por mucho tiempo, pero la razón de por qué me he tardado demasiado en subirlo lo voy a explicar en tanto suba aquel capitulo. Mientras les puedo decir que ya estoy avanzando y va tomando muy buen camino :3

Ahora bien, muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué onda con este fic? Bueno, solo debo decirles que en el grupo de Facebook "_**Fanfic Pokémon :D**_" (link en mi perfil) hubo un reto de escribir Drabbles, y a mí me toco escribir un BlueClothesShipping para una amiga. Lo escribí y me gustó tanto que quiero ponerle continuación; así que primero subiré el primero que hice (muchos ya lo leyeron, otros no) y espero que les guste n.n

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es mi esclavitud por sus juegos QwQ

Advertencia: Posible OoC. Crackshipping.

Shipping: BlueClothesShipping (Sapphire x Black)

Nota de la autora: Ryuu, mi Hermosa y querida Ryuu. ¡Este fic es por causa tuya! Y te ayudare a llenar FanFiction de BlueClothesShipping xDDDDD

**_Siesta acogedora_**

— ¡Vamos Toro! ¡Tú puedes vencerlo! — animo la chica castaña.

—No creas que solo porque eres mi Senpai te dejare ganar. ¡Da tu mejor golpe Bo! — Grito con entusiasmo el chico con cabello achocolatado. Por más respeto y admiración que le tuviera a aquella chica proveniente de Hoenn, jamás se dejaría ganar. Él siempre daba todo de sí en las batallas.

Aquella tarde se habían reunido los Holders solo porque Blue lo había dicho, y siempre en cada reunión terminaban peleando algunos para ver quién era más fuerte y quien se había fortalecido desde la última vez que se habían visto. Esta ocasión, se habían ido los chicos de ropa azul por un mandado que tenían que ir, y en el camino aprovecharon una batalla.

La conquistadora de los gimnasios y el campeón de Teselia estaban a la par. Era una batalla feroz donde cualquiera que hiciera el mínimo movimiento en falso, era aquel movimiento que decidiera el destino de la batalla. Pero, ambos Pokémon de fuego estaban agotados debido a la larga lucha.

—Vaya Black, realmente haz entrenado bien a tus Pokémon. Si hubiéramos seguido, habrías derrotado a Toro. — dijo la chica tras concluir la batalla en un empate debido a que ambos Pokémon estaban más que cansados. Guardo a su inicial de fuego y se recostó en el pasto para descansar un poco.

—Entrenare más y así te derrotare Sapphire-Senpai. ¡YA LO VERAS! — Grito como es de costumbre el chico de mirada acholatada lo cual le genero una risa adorable a la chica con ojos zafiros.

—Ruby y Gold-Senpai te llamarían ruidoso por aquello. — Comento divertida la chica mientras se disponía a observar aquel cielo azul que la calmaban.

Black se acostó al lado de ella pensando que solo descansarían un poco debido a que debían regresar pronto al gimnasio de Green (donde siempre se hacían las reuniones de los Holders) y entregar aquello que les habían pedido. Pero ambos chicos con vestimenta azul, no se dieron cuenta del tiempo y siguieron ahí un largo tiempo más. Hasta que un chico con mirada roja como un rubí y una chica con una delicada mirada azul fueron en su búsqueda, y lo que encontraron no fue del todo grato para ellos.

— ¡Sapphire!/¡Black! — dijeron asombrados debido a que encontraron a ambos chicos castaños dormidos en el pasto, estando estos abrazados y muy bien acurrucados para poder conseguir su siesta acogedora después de aquella feroz batalla de fuego.

Si, si se lo imaginaban me inspire en ese momento en una imagen de ellos dos xd No sabía que carajo hacer, y eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Espero que les haya gustado en verdad y espero tener el siguiente Drabble pronto; ya estoy trabajando en el así que espero no tardarme tanto. Bueno, eso si la escuela no consume todo mi tiempo xd

Por favor, no olvides dejar un review que siempre me animan a escribir más :D

Hasta luego nwn/

PS: No se si es mi PC o en mi ausencia cambiaron FanFiction o yo que se, que no pude poner la linea que divide las escenas.


	2. Pensamientos

Yo quería subir esto desde hace un tiempo, pero la escuela siempre me tiene que quitar tiempo . Por suerte ya me queda solo un mes y ya salgo de clases :D

En fin, este pequeño Drabble se me ocurrió un día en mi clase de historia (donde no estaba poniendo atención xD) y empecé a escribir en mi cuaderno especial para los fics. Y lo termine en una clase de matemáticas (los números siempre me han servido para escribir (?) xD) pero bueno. El punto es que lo termine OwO

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es el código de la Demo de Pokémon ORAZ QwQ

_**Advertencia**_: Posible OoC. Crackshipping.

_**Shipping**_: BlueClothesShipping (Black x Sapphire)

_**Nota de la autora**_: ¡Ryuu! Este fic ha empezado por ti, así que realmente espero que te guste QwQ

* * *

**_Pensamientos_**.

El hecho de que ambos fuesen entrenadores de tipo fuego, parecía ser sólo una simple curiosidad, un hecho curioso que la castaña no prestaba mucha atención ya que le parecía semejante a que sus dos Senpais y su Kouhai de Sinnoh también fueran entrenadores tipo fuego.

Más para el campeón de Unova, estaba poniendo mucha atención en eso; mucha más de la necesaria. Ahora como ya había cumplido su sueño de 9 años de ser el campeón de la liga Pokémon. Su mente empezaba a llenarse de nuevas ideas, ideas referentes a aquella castaña mayor, con quien ya había tenido una batalla anteriormente contra ella y terminaron en empate.

—Agh... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?— quejó el chico de cabello achocolatado mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos y se dejaba caer en su cama. Estaba muy confundido de que eran todas aquellas ideas que siempre le llenaban la cabeza; al principio creyó que simplemente quería una batalla contra la chica, pero al momento de haber obtenido esa batalla, seguía teniendo ideas de ella. Y esta vez no era para pedir una simple batalla. Black ya había intentado de todo, inclusive le pidió a su Musha que se comiera aquellas ideas que se habían transformado en anhelados sueños, pero Musha siempre se negaba a aquella petición de su entrenador. —Vamos. Musha, comete aquel sueño donde Sapphire-Senpai es la protagonista.— le dijo pidiéndole una vez más a su Pokémon que se encontraba dentro de la pokebola que sostenía en su mano derecha, manteniéndolo levantado para poder ver a aquel Pokémon rosa a través de la parte traslúcida de la pokebola.

Su mente seguía divagando; pensando en aquella castaña de forma inevitable. Trataba siempre de pensar en otra cosa, en como fue su batalla contra el alto mando, el cómo pudo cumplir su sueño de ser campeón de la liga Pokémon, y aun así le era inevitable el hecho de que su mente se tiñera del café de su pelo, la tez blanca de la chica junto con el azul tan intenso que se asemejaba al color zafiro, cuando empezaba a pensar en aquel azul; le era imposible controlarse y seguía perdido en aquel color que estaba en su mente. Y sin darse cuenta empezaba a sonreír como un "tonto enamorado".

Un sonido molesto logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, su madre estaba tocando la puerta ya que estaba llamando a Black a cenar, por eso le informo de ello desde afuera de la habitación del muchacho.

—Black, la cena esta lista. — dijo dulcemente la madre, sin saber aún respecto a los problemas emocionales de su hijo.

—¡Wahoo! ¡Comida! — Aunque bueno, tampoco era como que al castaño se le notara a kilómetros que tenía dudas con la castaña de Hoenn.

* * *

—¡Vamos Toro! Rompe esos troncos. — Ordeno la chica castaña a su Blaziquen para que luego diera una serie de continuas patadas para poder romper aquel conjunto de troncos.

Empezaba a anochecer, mas no se percataba de ello (más bien no le daba importancia) ya que estaba concentrada en su entrenamiento porque no quería que su kouhai la derrotara en su próxima batalla; quería fortalecerse aún más.

—Tonto Black, cree que va a poder derrotarme. No pienso dejarlo. — Bufo la castaña al recordad su batalla que tuvieron donde estuvieron a la par y por poco la derrotaba. —Toro, sigamos con el entrenamiento. —

La chica empezó su camino hacia otro lugar para poder mejorar el salto de sus Pokémon. Su Blaziquen la siguió posicionándose al lado de la castaña y la observaba mucho, quería ver el rostro de su entrenadora ya que cuando ella se proponía a cierta cosa, tenía cierto brillo especial a los ojos zafiros de la chica. Ahorita estaba igual ese brillo característico de ella; pero también estaba ligeramente diferente.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos lograba apreciarlo. Ni Sapphire ni Black lograban percatarse aun del por qué trataban tanto de distraer sus pensamientos entrenando para hacerse más fuerte; mientras que otro trataba de usar a su Pokémon come sueños.

—Vamos Toro, salta más alto. No hay que dejar que Black nos derrote. — Animada la castaña le daba órdenes a su Pokémon de fuego.

—¡Quiero más comida! — Exclamo Black al terminarse la primera ronda de comida; al ver que su madre había hecho su comida favorita. Quería más.

* * *

Realmente quiero que ya tenga más tiempo para poder escribir ya que hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer y no tengo tiempo TnT

Bueh, mientras pueda seguir. Lo seguiré OwO Aunque ahorita estoy sensible por el final de un videojuego ¡QUE ESTA HERMOSO! TTnTT ¡Waaaa! ¡Samekichi! (Solo yo me entiendo)

Si te gusto, déjame un review que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo y asi podre saber que les gusta el trabajo que hago :D

Espero poder subir la otra parte pronto :3

Chao~~


	3. 24 horas del día

¡ESTA HISTORIA REVIVE!

Se lo que van a decir, después de tanto tiempo, ¡KOTOMI POR FIN ACTUALIZA ESTA COSA! Pues sí, me costó bastante la verdad decidirme en que si continuar esto era una buena idea o no ya que quería seguir lo más posible a la historia del manga, por lo que el final de la saga BW arruino esos planes por completo, y fue justo cuando tenía esta idea… Y fue algo complicado la verdad.

Pero después de un LARGO tiempo me dije (me dije esto hace pocos días, así que es tiempo record para mi xD), "Nah, yolo. Aunque no esté apegada a la historia original." Y me anime a escribirlo en un día y medio. La verdad es que estoy muy muy contenta con el resultado de esta parte; aun no manejo a la perfección la personalidad de Black; pero hago mi mejor trabajo.

Tratare de traer la próxima parte pronto, estoy trabajando en varios proyectos para ser franca xDDDDD

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi mente retorcida aunque no esté siguiendo la bendita y hermosa historia original (La cual amo TwT)

_**Advertencia:**_ Posible OoC. Crackshipping.

_**Shipping:**_ BlueClothesShipping (Black x Sapphire)

_**Nota de la autora:**_ Este fic sigue siendo para la querida Ryuunoko, por ella empezó y por ella seguirá. Y tengo que encontrar un modo para que ame el hermoso crackshipping xD.

* * *

_**24 Horas del día.**_

—Presidenta, ¿Qué opina respecto a nuestros Senpais? — Black estando distraído, divagando sin fin en su mente ya que gracias a Musha no quiso ayudarle, tendría que encontrar ayuda de algún otro modo. Así que, ¿Por qué no preguntarle a White? La chica con la que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Aunque claro; no le preguntaría directamente el por qué pensaba tanto en Sapphire. No, haría la pregunta lo más discreta posible.

—¿Hum? ¿Por qué la pregunta Black?— Le respondió la chica castaña curiosa por la peculiar pregunta que su compañero formulo.

—Simplemente porque, ahora que los conocemos y hemos convivido un poco con ellos me llego la curiosidad de que opinaba respecto a ellos— Dio su razón, que si bien era para camuflar la verdadera razón de la pregunta, al mismo tiempo tenía la curiosidad.

White pasó un momento en silencio pensando al respecto, ya que como eran tantos no podía formular una opinión general para todos. Si podía ser sincera, admiraba el trabajo, desempeño y dedicación de cada uno de ellos; pero también le parecía extraña la forma de comportarse de algunos ya que no era lo más común que digamos.

—Bueno, cada uno es especial a su manera sin duda alguna. — Por alguna razón, Esmerald, Ruby y Gold fueron aquellos que pasaron por su mente al decir aquello. —Pero algo que me sorprendió y a la vez me hizo sentir tan a gusto con ellos, es que todos tienen algo distintivo que los caracteriza y los hace tan diferente al resto. Pero eso ayuda a crear una buena convivencia entre todos que es una experiencia acogedora. — Le respondió mientras sonreía ampliamente al recordar a cada uno de sus senpais.

Black quería una respuesta un poco más específica, pero no debía presionarla a eso si es que pero tampoco debía ser tan obvio. Así que dudo mucho en hacer otra pregunta. Pero decidió guardarse esa pregunta para no levantar sospechas al respecto.

—Realmente tiene razón presidenta. — Respondió el castaño, pero podrían seguir el resto de la tarde hablando respecto a sus Senpais.

O eso esperaban; ya que White recibió una llamada donde le pedían un trabajo para un comercial Pokémon que se filmaría en dos días. Le pedían dos Zorua, varios Purrloin y un Maractus. ¿Dónde iba a conseguir a todos esos Pokémon y con tan poco tiempo? Debía ponerse a trabajar rápidamente. Le pidió a Black que si la acompañaba al hotel en el que se hospedaba en Ciudad Gres; ambos se encontraban en el Pueblo Terracota por lo que rápidamente empezaron el camino hacia dicha ciudad.

En el camino, ambos seguían hablando de sus Senpais, de lo mucho que les encantaría volver a pasar una tarde de nuevo con ellos. El castaño rápidamente le ofreció su ayuda a la castaña, ayuda que White rechazo, esa y todas las insistencias que realizo Black.

—No Black, ya has hecho demasiado por la empresa y por mí. Quiero que descanses unos días antes de que vuelva a pedirte alguna ayuda. — Hablo seriamente, pero a la vez se le notaba la bondad que transmitía al emitir esas palabras.

—Pero, presidenta. Le encargaron demasiados Pokémon y tiene que conseguirlos todos en un periodo de tiempo corto, ¡¿Segura que podrá hacerlo sola?! — Pese a las palabras de White, eso no evitaba que el de mirada achocolatada este preocupado.

—Estaré bien Black, recuerda que esto es algo de lo cual amo hacer. Y tú ya lo has vivido, _cuando te gusta algo, piensas en ello las 24 horas del día _y se disfruta cuando se realiza esto. — Aquella frase llamo la atención de Black, pero decidió no darle importancia en ese momento. No quería dejar a la castaña sola con tanto trabajo por lo que seguiría insistiendo.

Le costó un poco a la chica de ojos azules, pero tras por fin convencer al castaño, ambos se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su nuevo objetivo; Black de regreso a su hogar en Pueblo Arcilla para poder descansar y quizás poder comer la deliciosa cena que su madre le tendría ya preparada, y White a su habitación, lista para una noche larga trabajando.

El camino que Black debía recorrer era un tanto largo, dos rutas y un pueblo; Black decidió apresurarse y tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar para llegar por la deliciosa cena que le estaría esperando… Y para no preocupar a su madre.

En el camino su mente seguía divagando, o mejor dicho, recordando todo el día que paso con la presidenta, las cosas que comentaron respecto a sus compañeros Holders, anécdotas y demás. Cuando cierta frase cruzo por su mente la cual hizo que le dé vueltas una y otra vez, aquella frase que tanto le llamo la atención minutos atrás.

"_Cuando te gusta algo, piensas en ello las 24 horas del día."_

Entendía completamente a lo que se refería la chica; se refería al sueño que en este caso ella tenía, aquel sueño de ser la mejor empresa de talentos Pokémon, aquel sueño la impulsaba a hacer el mejor trabajo posible cada vez que solicitaban sus servicios, entregar en tiempo y forma los Pokémon correspondientes. Aquello era algo que a White le gustaba desde que ella era pequeña. Además, como la castaña bien lo dijo, él también lo vivió cuando persiguió su sueño de ser el campeón Pokémon de Unova; era demasiada aquella motivación que tenía que en varias ocasiones necesito de Musha para poder concentrarse en alguna cosa.

Algo que no lograba entender por más que le diese vueltas, es el ¿Por qué estaba dándole tantas vueltas a aquella pequeña frase? Inconscientemente lo primero que pensó fue en Sapphire. ¿Había alguna clase de conexión entre Sapphire y aquella frase? ¿O es solo que tenía alguna meta en la cual esté relacionada esta Sapphire?

Su mente empezó a hacerse aquellas preguntas y rápidamente empezó a darle vueltas al asunto sin lograr entender absolutamente nada, estaba demasiado confuso que empezó a atacarse a sí mismo golpeándose un poco la cabeza para tratar de dejar de pensar en eso. En esos momentos en verdad deseaba la ayuda de Musha, así podría pensar con mayor claridad todo aquel enrollo y se evitaría toda la confusión que tiene en esos momentos. Pero Musha no quería ayudarle, tenía que resolver todo eso él solo. Cerró fuertemente una mano formando un puño lleno de rabia.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHH! — Grito fuertemente mientras se dirigía contra un árbol que tenía cercano mientras estaba en la ruta 2. Dirigió su puño hacia aquel árbol para poder impactar sus nudillos contra la corteza del árbol. Le dolió, no podía negarlo; pero al menos le sirvió para así poder desahogar la rabia que tenía por no poder resolver todas las dudas que tenía.

Varios Pidove salieron revoloteando cuando Black grito, el gritar era una característica del chico a final de cuentas. Pero al de mirada achocolatada pareció no percatarse de aquel detalle, estaba con su mirada fija al suelo pensando ahora con un poco más de claridad ya que la furia salió.

"_Piensas en ello las 24 horas del día._" Pensaba constantemente en ello; con un poco de esfuerzo por fin logro encontrar la conexión que tenía esa frase con la castaña mayor; aunque aún no estaba seguro si tenía razón en eso.

—Creo que… Me gusta Sapphire. — Se dijo para sí mismo mientras seguía con su puño recargado en la corteza del árbol. Soltó un largo suspiro y prosiguió con su camino, esta vez con la mente un poco más despejada. Aunque ahora sus nudillos estaban de un color rojo a causa del golpe; la verdad es que no le importaba.

* * *

Le empiezo a meter lo intenso a la historia~

Para ser sincera, no me imagino del todo bien a Black en sentido amoroso, pero creo ya tener una idea de que hacer para que sea amoroso con Sapphire (No, a él no lo planeo drogar xD)

A este fic le quedan 2-3 partes más, espérenlas pronto ;)

Si les gusto, déjenme un review que nunca ha matado a nadie por escribir uno xD

Chao nwn/


End file.
